Bring out the Pepper Spray
by KHwhitelion
Summary: It is one hundred years in the future:Konoha has changed in several ways. However, when it comes to February 14, somethings don't change. They only get worse. Especially for a particular group of violet-eyed, bishonen young men....


**Happy Valentine's day, everyone! **

**KHwhitelion here, with a funny fic especially for you! It took me a while to figure out what to write, until my friend, Anaxn, suggested I write something revolving around our Naruto future. So I did!**

**Note: To fully understand this, read Anaxn's fic "Descendants" as it explains more about the characters and the future.**

* * *

_It is one hundred years in the future: Konohagakure has changed in several ways. However, some age old traditions remain….and some have even gotten worse._

_Meet Uotani Uchiha: the great-great granddaughter of Sasuke Uchiha, as she learns exactly what traditions have snowballed, and how it has affected a certain group of violet-eyed young men….._

* * *

There was only one day the entire year where the streets of Konoha weren't filled with the hustle and bustle of life. One day only where shop owners boarded up their windows and restaurants closed early. It may have seemed unusual—absurd, even. Yet to the knowledgeable citizen, the peculiar behaviors enacted by the citizens was merely a tradition honored for its start over a century ago. Every village had its traditions, and on February 14, Konoha had theirs.

As Uotani Uchiha hesitantly walked down the barren streets of the village, the scales dotting her arms gleaming in the sunlight, she couldn't help but smirk. Tradition or not, the blue-skinned girl knew there was something….else….behind this strange behavior. She had heard and read enough stories to know the kind of history the hidden leaf village held. And the kind of people it once housed. Hatake Kakashi, Kiba Inuzuka….even her own great-great grandfather before his genetics had been unfortunately and permanently altered….

And, the dead giveaway, Kabuto and Neji Hyuuga.

Almost every past profile Uotani had come across revealed rather lean and strikingly handsome shinobi. And no matter how they aged, these features remained. It filled the Uchiha girl with disgust to think of how those poor male ninja must have felt over the years. And how they would be rolling over in their graves if they could see, over a century later, how things had snowballed tenfold. If the deadbolt across the Hyuuga compound was any indication.

"Uoooootaniiiii…."

Releasing a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, Uotani's head snapped in the direction of that oh-so familiar voice. Even before her charcoal pupils had locked with his purple-rimmed eyes, she knew just what expression he'd be wearing. That goofy, puppy dog look that would make any girl melt….if it wasn't coming from _him_.

"_What_ do you want, Hebisuken?" She hissed, a small vein pulsating atop her forehead. The extraordinarily pale boy frowned.

"You were zoning out." He stated flatly, as if hurt, a small wind picking up and ruffling his dark brown—almost black—hair.

She matched his facial expression with one of her own. "_And_?" Though he still appeared wounded, Uotani had known the boy long enough to catch the mischievous smile dancing behind his golden, snake-like eyes. Always be keep your guard up when in his presence, she'd decided long ago. A hundred years may have passed, but if there was one thing the Haruno clan remained infamous for, was their cunning mind.

Hebisuken, unassuming though he may be, was no exception.

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't trying to _escape_." He said innocently, hunching his shoulders like a schoolboy would when being disciplined. "We've got an entire day to ourselves; the least you could do is enjoy it."

"The only reason I even agreed to this," the Uchiha girl shot back with a piercing glare, "is because my cousin refused to let me back into the Uchiha compound until I could prove to her that I could, and I quote, 'find and remain on a date for at least four hours before I either lost my temper or he ran off.'" The last three words were laced with disdain; despite her knowhow, chipper—for the most part—attitude, and relatively nice figure, Uotani was still a fish, and that never ceased to make most Konoha citizens uncomfortable. Especially teenage boys.

Her mood having taken a darker turn, it filled her with irritation when a beaming smile broke out on the snake boy's face. "So you came to me because you've finally realized that we're in the same boat when it comes to—OW!" Instantly, his hands grasped the back of his head, a pulsating ache where Uotani had struck him.

"_Don't_ put me on your level." She warned, jerking the now bent form of Hebisuken upright by his shirt collar. "We may look different from most of Konohagakure, but we are _not_ the same. "Besides, she added, brushing a long strand of black hair from her eyes, "I couldn't find Shiru—MMPPHH!"

Before she was able to complete the sentence, a pair of pale—though not nearly as pale as the now startled snake boy—clamped themselves over her mouth and pulled her into a nearby bush. Alarmed, Hebisuken opened his mouth to shout, but a swirl of icy blue chakra rammed him in the stomach and sent him crashing to the ground. Watching this display through her now very wide eyes, Uotani looked from her collapsed colleague—who had also been dragged into the leafy cover by his ankles—to her 'kidnapper.' And was hit with a wave of shock when she realized she recognized him.

"Shi….Shirubake?" Uotani whispered, now free from his suffocating grasp. "What….what are you doing? Why…." Her ebony eyes met his slightly dilated violet ones, "….why are you hiding?"

"Shhhh!" He put a finger to his lips, beads of sweat rolling down the sides of his face. "They'll hear you!"

An eyebrow raised. "Uh…._who_?"

"_Them_." Another male voice, this one slightly less familiar, answered, tactically peering out from behind their hiding place. After a moment or two, this unfamiliar, brown-haired male, who, strangely enough, was also a Hyuuga, put a finger to his ear, in which lay a small black device, connected to a cord around his neck. "All clear on this end." He whispered, as if speaking through a microphone. Confused, Uotani turned to Shirubake, who's silver hair was plastered against his forehead in a sticky, sweaty mess.

"What's….what's going on?" She'd opened her mouth to ask, but the brown-haired male interrupted.

"Shofuki and Kakkon say there's a way around this place that'll take us to the underground entrance of the Hyuuga compound." He said.

Shirubake nodded, "Sounds like a plan, Keki'."

The brunette twitched. "Don't call me that. That's what _they_ call me."

An apologetic look flashed across the silver-haired Hyuuga's face. "My mistake. Let's go, _Kekirekiseki_."

Kekirekiseki nodded, proceeding to stand, before freezing in his tracks. "What," he started, jerking his thumb at Uotani and Hebisuken, "are we gonna do about them? They know we've been hiding, and they know where we're going. Isn't that reason enough for concern?" Like Shirubake, Kekirekiseki's pupils had dilated, and his breathing had increased in tempo. "What if they tell—"

Shirubake shook his head, tugging at the black-rimmed hem of his jacket. "No, no. They wouldn't do that. Hebisuken's…." his eyes darted to the half-conscious snake boy on the floor, "well, I don't think we need to worry about him, and Uotani here is a fish. She's not one of _them_."

Uotani made a mental note to throttle the silver-haired bastard later.

Still hesitant, Kekirekiseki swallowed thickly. "Okay. I'll take your word for it." Again, he brought a hand to his ear. "We're on our way, guys. Have the pepper spray ready." He nodded subtly to Shirubake, before activating his Byakugan. "Can't be too careful." He muttered, beckoning to the silver-haired Hyuuga, who grunted in response and activated his own Byakugan; a feat Uotani found truly baffling. For reasons he refused to explain, Shirubake rarely if ever used his Kekkei Genkai. Only in times of dire need. So what, she wondered, would ever compel him to do so _now_?

"Shiru-kun," the fish girl whispered, tugging on his short sleeve, "What's going on?"

No words left the silver-haired man's mouth, but he formed a silent answer on his lips, before taking his place alongside Kekirekiseki, before disappearing into the outside world.

As a multitude of high-pitched shrieks erupted, as well as several violent curse words, Uotani suddenly realized the meaning of her friend's silent message: _fangirls_.

Shuffling over to tend to Hebisuken, she shivered.

Yep. Konoha's finest would be rolling over in their graves all right.

* * *

**XD This is what happens when Hyuugas multiply.**

**The bishonen males align forces against fangirls!**

**Hey Anaxn! This is all I could think of to write: if you want to add/continue it, be my guest!**

**I hoped you guys liked this, had a few laughs, and felt pity for the poor Hyuuga males haha.**

**Happy Valentine's day!**


End file.
